


Not Broken

by Piggie50



Category: The Alienist (TV), The Alienist - Caleb Carr
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggie50/pseuds/Piggie50
Summary: “Oh, for heaven’s sake, John. People will talk about you, always gallivanting around with that…that, alienist Alpha!” The man in question sighed at his grandmother’s outburst, her pursed lips oddly positioned into a scowl from across the table. Berating and expectant.“Oh Gran,” he soothed, “People will always talk. Besides, you know it’s not like that between myself and Laszlo.” Despite his best intentions, and his wants for the contrary.





	Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back. I hope more people will make ABO Alienist stuff...please?

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, John. People will talk about you, always gallivanting around with that…that, alienist Alpha!” The man in question sighed at his grandmother’s outburst, her pursed lips oddly positioned into a scowl from across the table. Berating and expectant.

“Oh Gran,” he soothed, “People will always talk. Besides, you know it’s not like that between myself and Laszlo.” Despite his best intentions, and his wants for the contrary.

The woman softened at this. For a long time now she had known of John’s affection for Laszlo Kreizler, and though she didn’t condone it, she did love John, and she wanted to see him happy. “There now dear,” she told him, taking a sip of tea before continuing, “Things will get better, they must, after all.” She had been telling him that for years, ever since his brother died, and after every bad thing that had ever happened. John wasn’t sure if she was entirely right on this matter. Yet, he didn’t have to answer, for at that moment the telephone rang, saving John from further embarrassing himself. Scrambling from his chair he leapt for the device, his heart thumping with anticipation at the thought of whose voice may be on the other line. He was not wrong.

“John,” The softly accented voice sounded far away, and it was with that thought that John let himself clutch the receiver and lean against the wall, stomach swooping. “John, are you there?” His swooning must have lasted too long.

“I’m here,” he hastened to reply, “What is it?”

“I need you,” Laszlo told him, “Come to my office.” A click, and then silence.

It left John feeling hollow. The words that he so longed to hear being told to him in such a callous way, demanding, not beckoning, for his presence.

Biting the inside of his cheek the Omega man reached for his coat and called out to the household at large, “I’m going out.” He didn’t wait for a reply before bursting from the house and onto the streets ahead.

 

Laszlo’s house, as always, was welcoming, though at times also a bit intimidating. John had spent countless hours here, dining and talking, finding himself being used as a sounding board, and as a means of social adequacy. When Laszlo didn’t want to go out he had John brought to him, to pretend as if he were a social being for a few hours--hours that had led to the Omega leaving bits of scribbled upon paper and pens there. It felt natural to make himself at home at Laszlo’s, and the Alpha had never dissuaded him from doing so anyway.

Now, Mary had led John into the parlor, a kind smile on her lips as she left, leaving the man to look into the room to find Laszlo sitting in a chair, a book in hand, which his eyes feverishly studied, not even noticing his guest.

Quite used to this, John let himself into the room and plopped down onto the couch, leaning back comfortably to wait until the other man looked up at him and began to speak. As usual, it did not take too long, and John found himself barely responding when Laszlo said, “Did you know, Moore, that now it is acceptable for an Omega to live in New York on their own? Society still finds it disagreeable, yet many Omegas choose to ignore that, and continue to live on their own terms. I wonder, what, exactly, prompts them to do so? Do they not want a family, as nature and society, has intended them to crave?” It was obviously not meant to be rhetorical, a real question for once, yet John found himself sighing. He hated it when questions were directed at him by the other man, they usually meant a certain amount of awkward tension, along with a very disgruntled John. Yet, he found himself answering anyway.

“As one such Omega, I find that having children of my own does not truly appeal to me. I like children just fine, but I have no wish to bear one.” His rolled his head to the side to look over at his companion, “And anyway, doing what society and nature want all the time is tedious, and one does so strive not to feel boredom all the time.”

This answer only seemed to frustrate Laszlo however, for he slammed the book shut and flicked it onto a side table, the toss jostling a stack of others books found there. “I need more than just that John,” he said, annoyed, “I need to know why this particular Omega chose to separate from his Alpha, why he left behind his children to live alone in the city. What could compel him to do so, especially when his natural instincts would urge him to look after his offspring, to protect them, even if there was no true danger.”

Ah, a case. He should have known. “Perhaps the Omega was being abused by his mate,” John propositioned, sitting up in his seat now, attention caught. He didn’t like cases where Omegas or children were hurt, but he would at least listen and learn. “It could be that the children were in no danger, but he was.” 

Laszlo hummed, “The Alpha in question is a narcissist, and with such people they do tend to favor their children, regarding them to be the closest thing to themselves, the closest there can be to their own perfection. Yet, there was no sign of abuse toward the Omega, he claimed no such thing, and made no indications of it in his behavior either.”

Something in John always squirmed angrily and uncomfortably when Laszlo mentioned studying other Omegas. He supposed it was the natural instinct of his prospective mate looking at other people--even though Laszlo was quite unaware that John regarded him as such--a fact which would remain that way forever.

“Maybe the Omega simply wanted to leave,” John said, somewhat desperately, “It is not unknown, to seek out something new, to want to escape from a life you are shackled to.”  
“Shackled to…” the alienist glanced down at his arm at that, “Yes…perhaps so…an arranged union, one that the Omega did not choose, yet one that he clung to for many years, at least, until he could take it no longer.” Laszlo leapt from his chair then, and began to pace in front of the fireplace, “Yes,” he nodded to himself, once again leaving John behind to seek out the company of his own thoughts. “It may not be the Omega that is ‘broken’ but the Alpha.” He stared for too long down at his mangled arm at that, long enough for John to bite his lip and to interrupt, eager to stop this line of thinking.

“The Alpha? Broken how?” He wasn’t sure he really wanted to know.

Yet Laszlo was accommodating, “The Alpha his self may not meet the societal standards, perhaps he is too feminine, or perhaps he and the Omega had an agreement, one that everyone else refuses to look for.” John was once again lost, but he let the other man continue rambling. “Yes, of course, the Alpha and Omega did not marry by their own designs, but they did conform to the standards of having children, and living together for many years. Until, now, the Omega has found a lover of his own, one that he has left the Alpha, who is quite complacent in the affair, to live with. The Alpha wants to keep the children with him, for he is more Omega in his mind, and he wants to keep them safe, safe from the harm of his mate’s new lover. It is so simple!” His eyes were bright, fingers twitching as they always did when he solved something.

John’s own fingers itched for a cigarette, to draw out the tension he had received from this conversation. “I don’t understand,” he muttered, “How does that make the Alpha ‘broken’ then? Alphas have the need to protect their young as well, that doesn’t especially make him odd.” 

“True,” Laszlo inclined his head, “Yet the Alpha is not sexually interested in Omegas, despite being bonded to one. He would be more interested in Alphas, if any others at all. Perhaps he was born to the wrong body, and his mate understands, and even embraces it. That is why they stayed together for so long. A partnership not of love, but of classic friendship. The Omega provided him with the children he could not have himself, and then went out to find his own true calling. Quite fascinating.” He looked as if he immediately wanted to write all of this down, but John would not let him forsake him so easily.

“But none of this makes him ‘broken’, as you say,” John pitched highly, “It’s just…a bit different.” And wasn’t that true. John couldn’t find it in himself to question others on their relationships, or how they presented themselves, not when he himself was in love with a man in love with science.

“He is not broken by my standards,” the other man said, brows furrowed agitatedly, “No. It is simply…different. Yet the classifications of being ‘broken’ are large and vague. They could be anything,” his trembling left hand went to grasp at his right arm then.

Righteous fury wrought through John at that, causing him to stand up, “Do you mean to say that you think that you are broken? How can you say that, how can you think that?!”

The alienist ignored him for a moment, eyes cast into the fireplace, before he pursed his lips. “Who could ever want a broken Alpha,” Laszlo’s voice warbled, before his face hardened into a mask, “No one. I am beyond repair, John. Even you must see that.” He gestured to his failed arm, a small piece of him, a piece that John had always loved.

Frowning, John said haughtily, “Oh? And you think that people want a broken Omega? A drunkard who always trots after an idiot Alpha, one that he is so clearly in love with that it frightens them off.” This exclamation made Laszlo look up, head snapping with the sudden violent motion. It surprised John too, his own sudden outburst, but he did his best to conceal that small fact.

“What?” The alienist seemed amazed by the words, “What are you talking about John?” His eyes were wide, unbelieving, as if John would ever lie to him.

The man truly was dense. The Omega groaned before he moved forward, gripping the lapels of Laszlo’s suit, bringing them face to face, much too close for any true social conduct. “I love you Laszlo,” he said clearly, undeniably, “I’ve been in love with you since college. Since the first moment you pulled that wonderful intellect out, and from the first insult. All I’ve ever thought of is you. And no one else will do for me. If I can’t have you…I don’t want any of the others.” It was true, so true. In college he had often played the promiscuous man, but really, he would take others to his room with the promise of only talk, only being friends. He had hoped that Laszlo would notice, would care, but he never did. He never even asked.

“What about Julia?” Laszlo was staring at him, eyes glowing with intrigue. Never before had he looked at John like that. The Omega found that he liked it.

“A ruse,” John confessed, “She used me to make her true beau jealous, and for him to finally act upon his feelings. While I used Julia so that when we finally broke off our ‘engagement’ I would have reason to appear forlorn in public.” He glanced away, cheeks heating, “You see, I was busy mourning the loss of your attention at the time, and I needed a way out.” It hurt to admit it, the dam of his feelings breaking and swelling over him, breaching his carefully made walls with their raw truth.

A hand found its way to John’s cheek and turned his head back around to face the alienist, their eyes meeting once more. “I’ve never not noticed you John,” Laszlo smiled, “You are a comfortable variable to me, one that I am sure of. But I’m afraid that I have taken that for granted. I assumed that you would always be by my side. That you would always be there to goad, and jolt. But I was wrong to think that way. Can you forgive me?” His eyes were so dark, and held beneath his lashes like that they held such a wonderful glaze. It was monstrously arousing.

“Always forgiven,” John breathed, trapped under the other man’s spell. “Now, will you please kiss me before I explode?!”

“I find that a highly unlikely scenario,” the Alpha said before he moved in and John’s eyes closed at the sensation of their lips touching for the first time.

It was such a soft press of their flesh, a wonderful act, the lush bristle of Laszlo’s beard a welcome feeling. John moaned at the emotions bombarding him, and at his sound the other man pulled his good arm around him, tugging him close, straight into Laszlo’s body. Such a simply act, yet it felt so lewd.

John parted his lips to welcome his beloved inside, shivering when Laszlo’s tongue brushed against his, the slid of hot, wet, too much, caving in on him. Flustered, he moved one hand to grasp onto the other man’s shoulder, while the other hand went to gently stroke Laszlo’s bad arm. At the touch the Alpha ripped himself away.

“Don’t,” he rasped, pupils dilated, eyes wild. Yet John was not perturbed.

“I won’t hurt you,” he told the other man, persisting in his endeavor to touch, “I would never hurt you.” He timidly yet bravely put his fingers atop Laszlo’s hand, the man remaining stiff at the touch, brows furrowed downward. “Not broken,” the Omega murmured, capturing the man’s attention, “Never broken, Laszlo.”

That earned him a new look, one full of hot intent, before the Alpha surged forward and pulled him down into a much hotter kiss than the one before, filled with passion and need, an anxiety put to rest at the hands of a lover, of a friend.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” John whispered to him once Laszlo moved his lips down the edge of the Omega’s jaw, kissing there with butterfly gentleness before moving down his neck, intent on tasting and categorizing. “You have no idea, Laszlo.”

At that the Alpha jerked away to glare up at him, “I have no idea? How long do you think I have wanted you John? A week, a month, a year? No, our love existed at the exact same moment. You, with your boyish charm and lazy flirtations, coming to life under my own awkward ministrations. We started this dance the moment we met, John. I have wanted you since the moment your eyes lit up at the words coming from my lips.”

John held his breath at this startling realization. How could he not know? He knew Laszlo better than anyone, so how could he not have realized? His inner questioning was brought to a halt however, when Laszlo tugged him towards the door of the parlor, and towards the staircase.

“I won’t let you go now, John,” Laszlo warned as they journeyed up the stairs, clunking after one another, fingers never leaving flesh. “I may be an alienist,” he said, “But I am also an Alpha. And if I have learned anything, it is to never suppress that which is meant to be.” With that, they had come to the end of the darkened hallway, to Laszlo’s room. The man’s eyes were shining predatorily bright in the din, and John felt a shudder go through him at the words and at the look.

“When I mate you John,” Laszlo continued, “There will be no going back. We will not just be friends anymore, we will not just be colleagues. We shall be as we were always meant to be--inseparable.” And with that, he pushed open the door to the bedroom, John gasping for breath all the while.

 

The black of the room gave way to Laszlo lighting a lamp, his gaze still hungry in the low light, and persistent in its appraisal of the Omega before him. “Undress for me John,” he said softly, hypnotically, leaving the other man to obey.

It was quite the experience to have the alienist Alpha watch him as he stripped layer by layer, those eyes growing darker with every moment, tongue flickering out to lick suddenly dry lips. It was flattering really, and John let himself preen just a bit.

Of course, Laszlo caught onto that, and quickly gave a small grin. “I assure you,” he said smoothly, “I’ve admired you far before now.” He was giving his own casual tie a tug, unraveling the careful knot of it. “I’ve noticed your way with people, that which I envy in its ease and its misdirection, how I have longed to have it directed only on me.” His gaze was heavy as John came down to wearing only his pants, pausing to listen to the other’s words. “I’ve watched your way with children, how wonderful you are with Joseph, and it makes something in me stir…” Those were pure instincts, an attraction towards a prospective mate that was good with offspring. “And I have watched you watching me.” 

Now that was a fresh bit of news. At John’s startled look Laszlo went on, “I did not know the meaning of the looks at the time, but I do now. You were watching me the same way I watched you.” His smile turned feral, “You’ve always worn your heart on your sleeve.”

“Sleeves can be tailored,” John said breathlessly, anxious for the man to be as unclothed as he. For them to be on somewhat even ground again, even if that ground was the hill of John in comparison to the mountain of Laszlo’s intellect.

Laszlo inclined his head, “One could say that. Now, would you help me undress?” He held his arms out, silently offering himself up for the taking. And John was certain to take. With no hesitation he quickly stepped forward and helped Laszlo pull off his coat, then his vest and then his shirt, until, at last, they both stood together in perfect vestment harmony. 

Unable to stop himself, John smoothed his gaze down the Alpha’s chest, admiring the firm yet slight frame, the trail of hair just above the waistline of the pants, and the shadowing of Laszlo’s pectorals. He was beautiful, and John could not stop himself from putting himself flush against the other man, the sudden feel of hot skin overwhelmingly exhilarating, if not only for the fact that it was Laszlo against him.

He held onto the man, arms wrapped tightly around him, breathing in Laszlo’s scent of dusky amber and witch hazel. Intoxicating. And it was all his now. Soon he would wear it on his skin. Soon, they would smell like each other.

Laszlo, for his part, smoothed his good hand down John’s back, his nose tucked into the Omega’s collarbone, inhaling at his own speed, admiring the fragrance found there.  
“Shall we move to the bed?” He asked formally, moving back to look the other man in the eye. The look found there was anything but formal.

Nodding silently, John edged backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed, and he allowed himself to fall back onto the plush comforter, goose flesh rising on his skin at the look the Alpha above him gave as he appraised him. He knew what Laszlo would find: slightly tanned skin, pebbled nipples, a thin trail of hair leading down past his hips. He was familiar with his own body, but seeing Laszlo survey him was a new thrill, a feeling beyond compare. He never wanted it to end.

Finally, after what seemed like eons, Laszlo reached out and gave John’s trousers a small tug, indicating that he wanted them off. Wasting no time, John lifted his hips from the bed and pulled the fabric down, taking his under things with it, and kicking the pants off ungracefully. Laszlo didn’t seem to mind the uncoordinated move as his gaze traveled down the newly revealed flesh. Hungrily, he let his left hand gently touch the skin of John’s legs, taking in the finely coarse hair there, and the soft skin it protected.

“I think,” he said lowly, after a few moments, “That I should like you to be in the middle of the bed.” A thinly veiled order, one that John followed without haste, watching tensely as Laszlo awkwardly, yet endearingly, pulled his own trousers down, baring himself before John before he crawled onto the bed, his right arm held closely to his side, like a bird with a wounded wing. John would not stand for it.

He hooked a leg around Laszlo’s hip and tugged, sending the Alpha down into John’s lap, their faces coming close, breath intermingling, as the Omega grinned up at the other man. “I want you,” he reminded him, “So don’t hide from me.” Those words seemed to ring within Laszlo as he blinked, face shuttering before he leaned back and let John look his fill. A glorious sight, but one that the Omegan man did not dwell in for too long, lest he make his lover uncomfortable.

“Come on then,” he said after a while, flopping back onto the bed, baring his throat, “Have at me.” He told himself not to react when Laszlo’s eyes flashed at the bared vulnerability of his neck, and laid still as the Alpha came up over him, good arm bracing his weight as he nudged his nose against John’s temple, scenting him before moving down to kiss him once more. 

They stayed that way for a few minutes, simply kissing, learning the feel of each other’s naked flesh, before John sighed luxuriously and draped his arms across the Alpha’s shoulders, breathing out his name, “Laszlo…”

That seemed to make the Alpha move, as he bit gently at the skin of John’s shoulder, making them both groan for different reasons, before Laszlo pulled away from the other’s embrace and sat back on his haunches. 

“Spread your legs,” he ordered, a lewd command that John blushed at yet obeyed. He looked away as he moved his thighs apart, allowing for Laszlo to look till his contentment at the paled skin found there, at the rounded curve of buttocks, and at the dusky hue of the tightly clenched orifice found even lower. It was mouth-watering.

Laszlo pulled a cheek away, revealing the quivering pucker resting below, gleaming in the low light as Omegan slick found its way into the world, ready to be put to use, and preparing for an Alpha’s assault. Yet no assault would be found here. Unable to resist, Laszlo found himself leaning down and licking a stripe across the crevice of John’s arse, the honey consistency of the slick brushing against his tongue, John jumping at the sensation of wetness and the brush of a beard against tender skin.

It was almost nothing like Laszlo had read about--how Omega’s produced a wetness that was sweet and often cloying, that was maddening to look at, to feel, and to taste. No, this was beyond that. John’s slick was heavenly, and perhaps that was merely because of the feelings the alienist held for him, yet it mattered not. John was amazingly sweet, his slick like all of the best things combined, like frosting on cakes, and ripe fruit, and the dewy petals of flowers. The good things in the world.

Unwilling to stop himself, Laszlo went back in for another taste, liking the noises that the Omega before him made at the exploration. John wiggled and squirmed, stuck between wanting to move away, and wanting more; his decision was soon made for him by Laszlo catching on to his thighs and holding him still to the motions.

“Laszlo, Laszlo,” John gasped, unable to stop himself, fingers digging into the blankets around him, eyes clenched tightly, and teeth bared. “Ah!” He cried out after a particularly vicious thrust of the tongue from his lover, “Laszlo! Oh!” He felt close to the edge, but perhaps the Alpha could hear that, for he moved away, his beard wet with John’s juices, licking his lips to taste the flavor. John was helpless but to watch him, lips parted as his nostrils flared, liking the scent of his own slick upon his chosen Alpha. Finally, when he could no longer take it, he opened his arms wide, beckoning his lover near.

Laszlo entered his embrace, tugging haphazardly at his own cock, eyes meeting John’s before he thrusted upwards, cock brushing against the somewhat opened entrance, the head catching there before the small hole tightened, pushing it back out.

“Ah, Laszlo,” John shrieked, clutching onto his lover as the Alpha growled, drawing his hips back before moving forward again, head slipping in more this time, before being forced back out again. “I’m not stretched enough,” John told him as he fought for breath, “Let me, just let me-” He forced a hand between the two of their bodies, his own sweaty fingers pressing into his hole, the heat of Laszlo’s cock pressing against the back of his hand, eager to be enveloped by heat. The Omega prepared himself quickly, the ache of too much, too quickly making him bite his lip, before he moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, the slick easing the way. Finally, unable to take much more without Laszlo, he pulled out with a sick popping noise, making Laszlo snarl, before he took the Alpha’s cock in his hand and helped him to maneuver, the pre-cum oiling his fingertips as he led Laszlo inside of him. It was a highly intimate motion, and both of them groaned at the action, John letting his head tip back as Laszlo hung his head close to his Adam’s apple, a kiss being pressed there, as the cock inside of him moved further inward, inner walls fighting the intrusion before, with a shudder, they allowed the invasion.

John let his hand fall away from Laszlo, his own cock pulsing at the feelings flowing through him, as the Alpha inside of him pressed as deeply as he could, the ache of him going far as bony hips pressed against his ass. They were as close as they could ever physically be now. 

Laszlo did not allow him much time to adjust, it was too much for both of them, before he began to move, hips moving first in little punches before he began to thrust fully, John’s body moving with the force of it, little drunken “ah, ah’s” leaving his lips as Laszlo snarled and cursed under his breath, sweat beading along his face and running down his chest. “Yes, yes,” he growled out, breath falling in puffs along John’s collarbones, making him shiver and mewl. 

At these sounds, Laszlo ground down, allowing John’s cock to brush against his flat belly, the friction suddenly given making sparks fly down his spine, and for the Omega to reach out for the other man, hands grasping at shoulders, unable and unwilling to lose contact. “Laszlo,” he couldn’t help but yelp, “Ah, ah! Laszlo, I can’t-” But whatever he didn’t think he could do didn’t matter, for in that moment he gave another cry before his cock spilled, too wound up to resist the siren’s call of release. His spend flew across both of their stomachs and chests, smeared there as Laszlo continued to move, eyes lingering on every part of John, nostrils flaring to catch every scent.

“John,” he murmured, teeth baring as he instinctually moved closer to the Omega’s neck, “John.” He gave a final moan before the still clenching walls of his lover were too much, and his balls drew tight to his body, and he was coming, the sudden swelling of his knot coaxing him none too gently to bite down on his Omega’s neck, gifting him with a mating mark, as generations of other Alphas had done before him to their own Omegas. 

John gave a cry at the sudden pain, both from the teeth buried in his flesh, and to the rocketing of the knot, something he had never had before, forcing his hole to accept beyond what it had experienced before.

As knot and hole worked together to greet completion Laszlo pulled himself up off of John the tiniest bit, desperate to look upon his new mate’s face, to make sure that he was all right. “John,” he called, voice raspy, “John, are you-” He froze, watching as John stared up at him, eyes glazed with unshed tears, and alight with happiness.

“Yes,” the Omega answered, stretching himself upwards to nuzzle along Laszlo’s jaw, “Yes, Laszlo.” After another few soft touches he let himself fall back to the bed, breathing shakily at the tug of the knot inside of him. “Laszlo,” he breathed out, lax fingers still clinging to the slight indentions of the Alpha’s ribs at his sides, “I love you.” He said this as if it were the first time, or the last, which the Alpha was never willing to let happen. They belonged together now, in fact, they always had. And once the knot went down, Laszlo would be sure to show his new mate this again and again.

“I love you,” he told John, leaning down to brush their tired lips together, a none active kiss that said so much. “I love you, John,” he repeated, just to hear the sound of the words again, liking the vibrations of them in his chest. Judging from the way John snuggled up to him, he liked them too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review?


End file.
